


Comforting Fever

by 4NesZorEl40102



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mommy Snow, Other, Sick Character, Sick Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4NesZorEl40102/pseuds/4NesZorEl40102
Summary: Emma Swan never gets sick.Until she does.And Snow and David are there





	Comforting Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So I had nothing to do in class and decided to right this one-shot  
> Hope you like it

Emma swan didn’t get sick often. She had learned at a young age that foster parents didn’t take illness well. So, after the first few times she, learned to avoid getting sick. After a shower, Emma always tried to dry her long hair the best way she could. If it was winter or too cold, she would try her best to stay warm and avoid getting outside. In summer she would avoid getting too hot and would drink lots of water. She tried to avoid sick people as well, especially during flu season.

All in all, Emma Swan went through her childhood with only being sick twice, once with the flu and one other time was when she discovered she had asthma. Thankfully that one time she was being fostered by a nice old lady that bought her a puffer.

But when she got sick, well it wasn’t pretty. Emma wasn’t used to feeling so weak and wasn’t used to medication either, so the secondary effects were always strong. So, after becoming an adult, if she got sick, she would lay in bed waiting for it to be over. It could last between a day, three days, or even a week, but it wouldn’t matter. Emma could always get through it.

Since she came to Storybrook, between curses and being Snow White and Prince Charming’s long-lost daughter… She didn’t have the time to get sick. Of course, that was over when Neal was born. When the boy turned two, Snow decided to have some of his little friends over. In the end, Neal caught the flu that one of his friends had and Emma, as much as she tried to avoid her little brother, ended up taking care of him one night when their parents went on a date.

The kid was better. His fever had gone down, and he hadn’t been sick for a day. Emma was happy, she really thought she had managed to avoid getting sick. But that happiness quickly disappeared when she woke the next day feeling like she was hit by a truck.

Eventually she dragged herself out of bed and got dressed for the day. Storybrook may be a small town, but lately the sheriff station was upload with paperwork and she was behind. Emma came down the stairs and saw her parents already up eating breakfast. Neal sat happily in his high chair eating. 

“Good morning Emma,” David said, smiling and at his daughter, “how did you sleep?” 

“Fine” She replies sitting beside her brother. Snow places down some pancakes and coffee “thank you but I'm not very hungry.”

“Are you okay Emma? You look a little pale.” David says

“I'm fine dad. Just tired.” Emma says 

Before Emma could process what was happening, she felt her mother's hand against her forehead. Normally, she would jerk away but, in that moment, she found her mother's hand comforting.

“You're burning up sweetheart.” Snow says with a sad look.

“No, I'm not. I'm fine, just tired.” Emma insists. 

“David could you bring me the thermometer please?” Snow asked her husband who was already going into the bathroom 

“Mom, I'm fine.” Emma says again getting up from her seat on the table 

“Emma Swan, you will sit on the couch right now!” Snow says, using her ‘mother voice’.

Emma was a grown up, but she found that at 30 years old she could not go against her mother’s will.

She sat down and did what she was told. David came into the room with a thermometer and carefully placed it on his daughter ear. The thermometer beeps and she tried to see the her temperature, but her parents gave her their “stay put” glare.

Snow and David stared at the thermometer concerned. 102.4 was high. Not hospital high, but high enough to keep her in bed.

“Can I go to work now?” Emma asks, annoyed. 

“No!” Her parents exclaim at the same time. 

“You are going straight to bed young lady,” Snow said “David I'm taking the day off. Can you take Neal to Daycare and hold the things at the station?”

“It’s not necessary!” Emma interjected.

“Of course, Snow. I’ll come home by lunch time.” David says picking up Neal from his high chair “Emma, be good to your mother and rest.”

Before Emma could react, Snow led her into her room, picked a pair of clean pajamas and made her change into it.

“Lie down Emma” Snow says.

“But…” Emma tried to argue, but her mother interrupted.

“But nothing, take this” Snow instructed, giving her some Tylenol.

“Now please close your eyes and try to sleep”

Emma tried once more to speak up, but her body grew tired and she felt herself falling asleep. Maybe she was, indeed, sick.

 

 

Snow had been cleaning downstairs for the last hour. With a toddler at home it was near impossible to keep the house organized. Emma had fallen asleep almost immediate. Snow had never seen her daughter like that. The blonde wanted to keep being her stubborn self, but Snow could persuade her daughter to rest without much effort.

After another fifteen minutes, Snow went to check on Emma. The girl was curled up in her blankets, shivering. Instantly, Snow put her hand in her daughter’s forehead. Emma was still burning up. Once more she put the thermometer in Emma’s ear and the girl moan.

“Hm…mom..”

“Stay still Emma, I’m going to make you feel better sweetheart” The thermometer beeped. 103. Too high.

“Emma, I’m going downstairs really fast. I’ll be right back” Snow says, worried.

“No go” Emma whispered looking at her mother with glassy eyes that made Snow’s hear break.

“I’ll be right back sweetie” Snow kissed Emma’s head and ran downstairs to grab a washcloth and a basin with cold water. She also grabbed a glass of juice too keep the blonde hydrated.

Back in Emma’s room, the girl was still curled, moaning in pain.

“Emma, I need you to sit up for me sweet one” Snow says kindly.

“Don’t wanna” Emma groans back.

“C’mon sweetie. We need you to bring your fever down” Snow says, helping Emma to sit up. The girl rests her body against her mother.

“You’re all sweaty. Can you drink this for me please?”

Emma opened her eyes and drank a little of the juice

“No more.” She says.

“Ok Em, Can I wipe your back?” Snow asks. Emma was still very guarded around them in regards of her body.

“No, it’s cold” Emma says trying to curl up in her mother’s lap.

“I know, buts it’s going to make you feel better.” Snow reasons.

Snow works in trying to bring Emma’s temperature down. After wiping her back from the sweat she laid the girl back and put a clean wet washcloth in Emma’s forehead.

“Thanks mom” Emma says curling up on her side. Her temperature was down to 102 but was still high. Snow hoped the meds would kick in soon.

“It’s ok Em, try to sleep now.” Snow whispers, and watches her daughter fall back asleep.

Emma woke up, immediately knowing what the feeling in her stomach and throat meant. Lurching to her feet, she raced downstairs and into the only bathroom in the loft, emptying the contents of her stomach. Knelt over the toilet she felt someone 

“It’s okay Emma. Take your time. You’ll feel better once is over” Snow sooths, rubbing circles on her back. After some time heaving, the blonde sat against the cold wall

“I’m sorry,” She apologises, “that certainly was disgusting”

“Em, believe me, your brother didn’t bother in throwing up in a toilet. The floor, or bed, was good enough for him. I’ve seen things more disgusting. Now, how are you feeling?”  
“Like I’ve been hit by a truck” Emma laugh, the laugh only turning into a cough.

“how long was I asleep?” She asks once her coughing fit had subsided.

“Around seven hours, I think, but you’ve been on and off, your fever was really high.” Snow says, helping Emma as she stands. Emma rinses her mouth, trying to get rid of the acidic flavor in her mouth, and sitting down again.

“Why don’t you come to the couch for a while? It’s better than the floor and you need to eat something.”

“I’m not hungry” Emma states, accepting her mother’s help to stand.

“I know, but you need something in your stomach. I made that soup you like. Could you try some for me?” Snow asks while helping Emma to the couch.

“Okay… Where is dad?” Emma asks.

“Leroy decided to drive his truck into a store. Don’t worry, nobody got hurt, but your father needed to be there as a sheriff.” Snow said handing Emma some soup

“Thanks”

“Eat what you can please. I’m going to grab the thermometer and some more medicine” Snow says, already moving.

Emma reluctantly nods and eats a spoon of the soup. Normally she loves her mother’s cooking, but today she was finding very hard to even look at it without feeling like she would throw up.

Snow is back after some time and Emma hands her the bowl back.

“I don’t want more” Emma says with a child’s tone.

“You need to eat Em” Snow affirms.

“Later?” Emma pleads

Snow smiles at Emma’s tone and brings the bowl to the kitchen returning to the couch and sitting beside her daughter. Emma’s eyes were already closing, and she was fighting sleep.

“C’mon sweetheart. Let me check your temperature and then back to bed for you”

“No,” Emma says snuggling into her mother, “comfy here”

Snow was perplexed with her daughters’ actions but really happy as well. She knew Emma must be felling really miserable if she was letting her comfort her and that was concerning but Snow was happy to be able to help Emma feel better like she never got the chance to do.

“I know baby” Snow says softly grabbing the thermometer.

“Let me check your temperature” Snow put the thermometer once again in Emma’s ear. The girl closed her eyes and rested her head in Snow’s lap. 101.5. Better, but not great.

“We need no get you in bed Emma” Snow says petting her head.

“Later?” Emma murmurs

“Now sweetie. C’mon you can go to my bed”

“Okay” Emma agrees, half asleep.

Slowly, Snow helped Emma into her bedroom, gave her some more Tylenol and helped her lay down. She also grabbed a bucket for emergencies and another wet washcloth. In minutes, Emma was fast asleep.

“Sleep well my girl” Snow whispers

“L’ve yo” Emma says dreamily. At that words, Snow lets a happy tear fall

 

 

“Snow! We’re back!” David calls, closing the door while holding Neal.

“Lower charming, Emma is sleeping” Snow scolds, grabbing Neal, “How are you baby boy?”

“Mama!” Neal screams in laughter. 

“Neal, talk lower, Emmy is asleep” Snow says

“Emmy is not.” Emma says entering the living room. 

“Welcome back dad. Everything went well with Leroy’”

“Everything is fine Emma,” David says, “how are you feeling?”

“Great! I’m going to get ready and take the night shift” Emma rushes out, before trying to make her way back to her room.

“Emma Ruth Swan, come sit down here please” Snow requests with a tone that transformed the please into something else.

“Now Emma!” Snow raises an eyebrow

“I’m fine” Emma says without moving from her spot.

“That’s what we’re going to see” David replies

“Emmy, you need to listen to mommy and daddy” Neal says seriously. As much as it annoyed her, at the sight of her brother pout, Emma sighs and does what she’s told. For the second time that say, Emma obeys her parents and sits on the couch with her arms crossed

“David can you give me that thermometer” Snow asks

“I’m fine” Emma murmurs to herself.

“hush. Here you go snow” – David replies

Emma signs as her mother takes her temperature.

“99.8. Still a fever, but much better” Snow affirms. “You’re still on the mend”

“I want to go to work” Emma whines

“You’re going to your bed or going to lay down on the couch. You choose” David tells her sternly.

“But…” She starts but Snow cuts her off.

“This is what’s going to happen. You’re going to bed for another hour. When dinner is ready you can come down and eat with us at the table. After Neal is asleep, we can watch a movie with you laying down on the couch, and tomorrow, if you don’t throw up anymore and you pass the night without fever, you can go to work half a day” Snow tells Emma.

“I don’t like those conditions” Emma states

“Too bad. It’s this or nothing” David replies, smirking at the look on his daughter’s face.

“Ok, deal” Emma sighs. 

“But, can I lay down here on the couch?”

David and Snow eye each other and smile

“Of course.”

Snow went to get dinner ready while David played with Neil. Emma ended up falling asleep on the couch and after dinner she went straight to bed. Next day she was feeling better and her parents let her go to work for half the day, as promised.

For the first time in a while, Emma felt safe and cared for. It was a feeling she wasn’t used to, but she wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
